Truth Be Told
by Anikara
Summary: The team faces a new problem against a demon that seems to be mysterious. Kurama and Hiei struggle with their feelings,unaware of what they feel for eachother, and Kurama's mom begins to question her son. Yoai in later chaps.
1. New Beginning

**

* * *

Truth Be Told**

By: Anikara

_Disclaimer: sigh I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters '_

_Okay, first of all I launch a warning that this fan fiction is yaoi (in later chapters, sorry to say), containing male to male relationships, so if this bothers you do not read. As for the rest, please do enjoy. I would appreciate any replies or any concerns over my writing, thank you. _

"Rose whip," Kurama yelled as he jumped off the fence, flying towards his enemy. His whip surrounded him as he flicked his wrist, making his whip slash his enemy. He landed on the floor , his feet splashing on the puddles of water do to the intense raining. Sensing a presence behind him he quickly turned around to face his new enemy, prepared to strike in an instant. His eyes fell upon a short demon known to him as Hiei. Discovering this he relaxed and changed his whip to its former state.

"Tensed up I see," Hiei said with a smirk on his face.

Kurama's face laid expressionless. " Where's Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Kurama asked, ignoring Hiei's remark.

"Hn, how the hell should I know," Hiei grunted.

" We must search for them, Koenma would be most displeased to hear that two of his detectives didn't return safely," he said with concern, " I haven't seen him since the battle begun."

"Poor fools must have died, good riddens," Hiei sneered.

"Hiei!" Kurama said with dismay and then sighed.

Hiei created a ball of fire upon his hand and threw it to the dead demons that laid on the ground, disintegrating them to hide all evidence from the naïve ningens.

While Hiei was cleaning up Kurama felt a displeasing ache on the left side of his stomach so he slowly ran down his hand over his side. His hand felt wet as soon as he made contact and realized with horror what had happened. He grasped his side realizing that he was struck by the demon he had just killed. "Damn," Kurama cursed silently. Blood began to trickle over his school clothing and over his hand which clutched his wound. 'How will I explain this to mother, again, another injury has been inflicted upon me, like countless times before,' Kurama thought worriedly. He sighed.

Hiei turned to face Kurama and noticed rapidly that blood covered his left side, staining his clothing by the minute. His eyes widened with concern.

Kurama realized he was being watched and caught Hiei's wide eyes with his own. Emotions crossed his face, but Hiei immediately changed to the same expression which he always wore. Kurama stared at Hiei, surprised that Hiei would defy his need to keep expressionless. A blush crept over his cheeks . Hastily he turned around to hide his injury from view.

"Your hurt fox," Hiei finally spoke after several minutes of silence.

Kurama gazed at his wound. "It's nothing, just a small wound which will heal in a matter of a few days, no need to worry," he assured him. Hiei was not convinced.

"It's more than just a small wound and who said I was worried!" Hiei declared giving the kitsune a glare. "Your becoming clumsy fox, I advise that you go to your ningen home and tend to your wounds. I will search for the idiotic detectives." With that said Hiei flitted, not daring to look back at Kurama in fear that his face would disobey him again.

Kurama stared at where Hiei once was, thinking to himself. 'Was that concern in Hiei's eyes,' he thought as another blush came upon him. Baffled he shook his head. I'm soaked and it still continues to rain, mother might be worried, I should head home.

To be continued…

_This is the end of my chapter, sorry its so short, there will be another one coming out shortly. I hope you enjoyed it, heh, it's my first one. I know there wasn't yoai in this chapter, but there will be when the story progresses and as for the rating as well. Please do reply. Thank you - _

* * *


	2. Tension Arises

**Truth Be Told**

_By: Anikara_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu Yu Hakusho itself._

_Hi, I finally completed another chapter. I'm sorry that the chapthers all end in the wrong places, i'll try to fix that. Well anyways I made this chapter longer, I hope that you enjoy :3 Yoai will not be in this chapter, sorry to say, be patient for it will take a whilel, i'm not going to make it happen that fast. Enjoy!_

Hiei flittedfrom tree to tree and at last decided to stop at one of them. 'Damn Bakas,' he thought t to himself. Under the branches he was shielded from most of the rain. His hair was beginning to stick to his skin. He rubbed his forehead and sat down. His mind suddenly flipped to Kurama. Why was I concerned over that damn fox, I care for no one, yet he'

Impulsively, he was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard movement below him. Looking down he discovered the whereabouts of Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Yusuke grunted as he picked himself up. "What happened," he mumbled to himself. Then he noticed a black blur appearing in front of him.

" I'm concluding that you were knocked out" Hiei smirked. "So tell me, did you let the demon get away before you could get the information out of him" he grinned.

"Uuhhh, about that" Yusuke said while rubbing the back of his head.

" That wasn't a question baka, your position tells me all I need to know." Hiei turned around, but before he was about to leave he muttered, "Damn ningens can't do anything right!"

"Shut up shorty!" Kuwabara grumbled as he untangled himself from the bushes right behind them. "A huge number of demons attacked us, twice the size you had!"

"Oh really, I recall the demons running past you towards the detective, do to the fact that you were a waste of time ," Hiei snickered.

"What did you say shrimp," Kuwabara shouted at Hiei.

"Oh, that's right your too dumb to understand, do you want me to translate," he mocked.

Kuwabara blushed with embarrassment. "Shut up shrimp, you just" he yelled before he was interrupted.

"Uh Hiei, where's Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Hey! Can't you see that I'm teaching the shrimp a lesson," Kuwabara yelled.

"Hn. At his ningen home," Hiei replied ignoring the pitiful human.

Yuskue eyes widen. "He left! Damn, I can't go to the toddler alone, he was supposed to go this time. That damn bastard leaving me to handle him on my own," Yusuke grunted angrily. "Kuwabara." Looking to his side he noticed that Kuwabara was nowhere in sight. Yusuke eyes flicked dangerously. " Damn you Kuwabara, you get your ass over here" No reply for Kuwabara was nowhere in range. "Hiei," he called out desperately.

"Hn, baka." With that Hiei flitted and left Yusuke behind to settle this on his own.

Walking across the street Kurama reached his house. Kurama looked in front of himself and noticed that the lights were on. It was 8 p.m. and Kurama cursed silently over his lateness. 'Mother's awake and I'm soaked and I'm filthy with blood and mud,' he thought to himself.With a deep sigh he entered his house through the front door for he was unable to climb from his window.

As soon as he door opened he heard his mother, Shiori, running from the kitchen. "Is that you Shuuichi?" his mother had called out. When she appeared in the hallway she shrieked. "Shuuichi! What happened to you! Your soaked and injured!" She ran to him. "Oh honey are you okay? Shall I call a doctor?"

"No mother, I'm fine," Kurama said. He looked at the mirror that was on the side of the wall near the doorway. He gazed at his reflection as he noticed the true condition he was in. His hair was soaked with water, as well as his clothing. His right eye was beginning to swell, his lip was bleeding, a bruise was forming on his left cheek, and there were bruises hidden under his clothing. 'What a sight I am,' he thought sarcastically with a grim face. One of the demons he had faced had a liking to martial arts and kept close distance on him. The demon's speed didn't help much either.

Thinking of an excuse to make up for his condition he said, "I was jumped was all, I will be okay."

Hearing noise down stairs, Shuuichi- kun, Kurama's step-brother, came running down the stairs. " What is wrong mom?" Shuuichi-kun gasped when he saw his older brother. "Shuuichi, what happened to you? Are you okay."

Kurama looked up. "Yes, I'm okay," he replied.

Suddenly his mother held Kurama in a tight grasp. He stiffened for she had squeezed his wound, which he was trying to hide from his mother. Feeling this his mother looked up at Kurama.

"Honey, are you injured?" Panic seized Shiori.

"Mother, I'm fine, I shall go to my room to get cleaned up," he said with a calm voice trying his best to convince his mother.

Shuuichi-kun gaped at his brother for he had never seen Shuuichi like this. He always had his hair well comb, his clothing perfect without a wrinkle in sight, and clear perfect skin. Shoot, he never even walked around the house without a shirt.

Kurama caught the look of his brother's face and decided he needed to retreat. Walking past Shuuichi-kun as fast as he could manage to escape his mother he was caught by his wrist and pulled back gently before he could even advance up the stairs.

Shiori held her son and began to turn him around scanning for any hints of injury. Abruptly she stopped and gasped as she her eyes gazed upon the wound he held.

Fear and panic struck her as she stared at her son. 'Shuuichi, what where you doing,' she thought in panic. She looked at her son's face and was surprised that he did not meet her eyes. Her son always made eye contact with everybody. She got Shuuichi's hand and took him to the downstairs bathroom.

"Shuuichi-kun, please go fetch me the medical kit for me," she said desperately. Shuuichi-kun looked up at his step-mom and shook off his surprise. "Yes mom." With that he left. Shiori looked at her son and said, "Shuuichi, after I clean you up your going to explain to me what happen to you, I want the whole truth" She looked at him with fierce eyes that held fear and great concern.

Kurama remained quiet and ran through his thoughts. 'I can't concentrate. I used too much of my ki in battle. I need to rest and settle everything. My mission is still not completed and I have my mother here worried sick.'

Shiori looked at her son, her eyes widen as she noticed he was tensed. Her son was always calm and composed.

"Mom," Shuuichi called out as he brought himself in. "I brought the kit as you've asked me to"

"Thank you darling," Shiori said in a pleased voice. "Now Shuuichi, I need for you to take off your shirt so that I may bandage your injury," she said as she grabbed the medical kit.

Kurama looked up his mom, " Mother, I can tend"

"Nonsense, I will do it, now remove your shirt for me."

Kurama hesitated for a moment, but then surrendered to defeat. He slowly began to remove his coat, his muscles screaming out in pain, but he kept a straight face. After that he began to unbutton his shirt and at last took it off.

"Wow!" his brother called out. He had a look of pure astonishment for this was his first time looking at his brother shirtless. He had always imagined his brother having a smooth body as delicate as a woman, but he was wrong.

" Shuuichi, where did you get those albs, you're not even in sports, and let alone that, but you never work out!" he practically shouted.

Even Shiori was surprised for she as well had never seen her son without a shirt since he was a young boy.

Kurama got a little uneasy and shrugged.

"That's not important right now, Shuuichi turn around so that I may see your wound," his mother called out in a hurry.

Kurama felt self-conscious and hesitated to show his mother his injury for even he did not know the depth of it.

He turned around and heard gasps from both his mother and brother.

"Is it that bad," Kurama called out uneasily.

He picked himself up from the toilet seat and turned to see his injury upon the mirror.

His eyes widened a little. 'My mother should not have seen this, it was a mistake to come here,' he thought angrily.

"Mother, a few days should ought to heal me, I will be fine."

Kurama forced a smile, but it quickly faded as he caught his mother's scowl of disapproval.

Tears began to dribble down her face. "What did they do to you?"

Shuuichi-kun remained silent for he didn't know what to do. He began to shift from foot to foot, and then he finally got the guts to speak.

"Brother, did you fight back!" he asked excitedly.

"I defended myself, yes."

It was the truth after all, for he did defend himself, with fighting that is. He smiled at the brother's naiveté.

"Enough, we'll discuss this later," their mother uttered.

"Then its best that I leave, call out if you need anything, I'll be in the living room," Shuuichi-kun proclaimed and left.

When he left his mother got out some bandages from the bag and medications to apply to his bruising and cuts. Then she got a hand towel and began to drench it with hot water. She walked towards her son, bringing up the wet towel to his stomach to wipe off the blood.

Kurama winced as she began rubbing his injury. His eyes went down, crestfallen for putting his mother in this position.

The silence they shared was broken when his mother finally spoke as she finished bandaging him.

"Shuuichi, I have respected your privacy and trusted you well, I still do, but I can't help to think that you're keeping something from me."

Kurama was stunned. His mother was getting suspicious and his lies where now leaving hints. No one could tell when he lied, he was just that good. Centuries had perfected that and now a his human mother was getting the better of him.

"Mother, I'm always okay, you have no need to worry. Today I was attacked for unknown reasons, in the future I will be more careful. I keep nothing from you," Kurama ensured his mother making eye contact.

His mother stared upon him, uncertain if he were telling the truth. She could always instantly tell whether a person was being deceitful or sincere. Now she was unsure of herself.

Kurama noticed the uncertainty his mother's eye held, but stayed calm and kept a earnest face. It hurt to lie to her this way, but he had no wish of telling her of his demonic nature.

His mother picked up the cream and began to smear it over his bruises and afterwards wrapped him in bandages.

"Is there anywhere else that needs my attention," his mother called out calmly.

'No, I can tend to the rest on my own'

"No mother, I'm fine, thank you for your assistance, I really appreciated it very much," he said politely.

Kurama quickly hugged his mother and walked off. Shiori called after him.

"Please mother, I need to go to my room and rest," he said.

His mother sighed. "Very well, go to bed, but as soon s you wake up come to me for we need to talk."

"Yes, mother, will do so."

Kurama walked out passing his brother who happened to be near the restroom door, most likely eavesdropping. Shuuichi-kun looked at him wide eyed and got red with embarrassment.

Kurama walked up the stairs, each step causing pain on his injuries. He spotted his door and walked in. Heinhaledfresh airand fell upon his bed gracefully. He closed his eyes, not realizing how tired he was, after a few seconds a drifted to sleep.

To be continued...

_Well this is the end of another chapter, please do sumit replys, i'm beginning to worry for no one has done so. I want to know if my writing and fanfiction are good. Reply if you wish for me to continue. Thankyou-_

_Okay I have rececently edited this chapter. I didn't realize all the mistakes I made,though p_unctuation _was right, I think. When I inserted this chapter the site altered with my p_unctuation, and I didn't bother to look at it. Sorry to all those who readit before, you all must have been confused. Sigh '. Sorry, will make sure to check every chapter from now on.Thanks -'


	3. Upraise of Emotions

* * *

**Truth Be Told**

_By: Anikara_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and none of its characters._

_Hello everyone, I've updated a new chapter. Sorry it took a while, I was busy in school with all sort of things, you know, the homework, tests, studying, etc. There's no yoai in his chapter, but be warned for it will happen, eventually. Sigh, I noticed that I sill left errors in my second chapter, even after I edited it; I'm hopeless. Well, sorry to those who had to read through all my errors, will try harder next time and I hope this chapter doesn't do the same. ' Well here ya go, enjoy :3!_

Chapter Three: Upraise ofEmotions

The moonlight stroked Hiei's face as he stood upon a tree. The wind was gentle tonight as it blew on Hiei's hair and past his body. His eyes narrowed and a frown crossed his features. He had just been through several rounds of overlooking the entire forest searching for the demon that Yusuke foolishly let escape. No success came from it.

'Damn,' he cursed to himself. 'How fuckin far can a low class apparition go?'

Frustrated he decided at long last to use the powers of his Jagan. Hastily he raised his hands to his forehead, touching the ward that lay protectively over his Jagan. His fingers traced over the edges of the ward as he removed it from its' place.

The strip of cloth began to blow fiercely on his hand as winds gathered around him, sensing the majestic powers the Jagan illuminated. The winds shook the trees, making the leaves and branches rustle together. Slowly, his Jagan awoken, opening its' eye to the outside world. Upon full power, Hiei opened his eyes and smirked.

'No demon can escape the invasion of my Jagan'

* * *

His Jagan as well as his eyes gazed over the trees, scanning for any trace of the demon's location. Seconds passed as he found his mark at a close distance, actually moderately close to the kitsune's ningen home. 

"Enough play time, I want some answers," he called out to himself after he departed in a blur as he entered the darkness of the night.

Yusuke groaned as he walked to his apartment. It was 9 p.m., a little too early for him to be retiring home; well at least he thought so. The neighborhood was quiet and not many were out. He had only encountered three people on his way and all three gave him odd looks.

"Hm, they're just jealous," he muttered to himself. His hand went up to his face as he gently touched the bruise that was forming on his eye. His hair was muddled, no longer the hair that was silky gelled back, his clothing were torn, a few burns were on his chest, and he had a bright red mark of inflammation on his right cheek.

"Damn Coward (referring to the one that one that escaped), relying on flames to win his battles," he ranted as he walked across the street to his apartment building.

"I had him just where I wanted him, screeching in fear, when a damn rock hits me in the back of my head."

"He never stood a chance, he just got lucky, I would have,"

"Yusuke!" a voice bombard above his head.

"Aaaggghhhh," he screamed as he looked above him. "Botan, you witch, you scared the hell out me, what did you do that for!"

Botan was a few feet above, hovering on her oar. She giggled and gave Yusuke a smile. Then her expression turned serious.

"Did you kill the group of demons, Yusuke?"

Yusuke laughed nervously. " Uuhhh, yeah, except for one," he said as scratched the back of his head.

Botan got excited. "So you caught the demon with the information, right, where is he?"

"Eh heh, he kind of escaped."

Botan's smile faded and was replace with a twitching eye and a glare towards Yusuke.

"Did you get the information from the demon before he escaped?" She asked hopefully.

"Heh, heh, no, but I swear Botan I had him where I wanted when suddenly a rock hit me, catching me off guard, heh, it sort of knocked me out," he said as a sweat drop formed.

"A rock, eh," Botan said, her eyes narrowing. " WHY THE HECK DIDN'T' YOU GO STRIAGHT TO SPIRIT WORLD," she yelled losing control. She landed on the ground, her oar vanishing.

"Get off my back, it was Kurama's turn to go to the toddler, not mine."

"Yusuke, it doesn't matter whose turn it was, you should have called me on the communicator or gone to spirit world to report"

Botan stopped as she realized a few people were staring at them. She paled and realized what she said out loud. She turned to Yusuke and glared at him.

"What! You were the one who said it."

"Lets go somewhere we can talk in private," she said, ignoring Yusuke's comment.

Some people turned and continued to walk off while a few decided to remain and gape at them. Yusuke noticed this.

"What the hell ya staring at, don't know how to mind ya damn business," he yelled aggravated.

People turned around in embarrassment and left the odd pair, walking home on an early night.

"Yusuke!" Botan said with shock.

"What!"

"Never mind, lets go to your apartment, I'm afraid Koenma-sama won't be happy with the bad news."

Together they headed towards the apartment walking side be side.

* * *

Kurama stirred and woke up after an hour of sleep. He glanced at his clock it read 9 p.m. He picked himself up and groaned when he sat upwards. The gash he had was deep, he still failed to see how the demon touched him without his knowledge. He got off bed and looked himself in the mirror. He looked terrible; his eyes were tired from lack of sleep. They were some visible bruises, but the swelling went away. He smirked, that would never happen with a regular human in such a short period of time, his body healed faster than that of a average human. Since the age of ten when he regained his powers, his blood turned to that of a demon, although he did keep some human features within him. 

He was filthy, he noticed, with blood of his own and those that he slaughtered along with sweat, mud, and traces of the rain. He walked towards his closet and took out some clothes along with a fresh towel.

"I seriously need a warm bath," he said to himself and walked to the restroom in his bedroom.

* * *

Shiori was downstairs in the living room when she heard the shower turn on above. 'Shuuichi's awake,' she thought. 

She gazed up, her eyes showing sadness in them. 'Shuuichi, what are you keeping from me.'

"Mom, are you okay," she heard her stepson call out.

Shuuichi-kun was at the doorway of the living room, he had come downstairs to get a snack to munch on when he saw his step mom staring at the ceiling, deep in thought, and a hint of sadness in those beautiful eyes she had. He knew she was thinking of her son.

"Yes honey, I'm okay, I was just thinking."

"About Shuuichi, huh."

She smiled sadly at him and nodded. Shuuichi-kun looked at her, hurt of what she was going through. 'Shuuichi didn't mean to make mom sad, I'm sure of that; he loves her after all. I've seen the way he's so protective over her and the way he always tries to put a smile on her face, he always succeeds too.' He suddenly thought of his real mother and felt guilt that he didn't show the same dedication that Shuuichi did his mom; he envied Shuuichi for that. 'I'm sorry mother that I was unable to show you how much I appreciated you; I promise that I won't make the same mistake again. I mean, I have another chance of having a mother again, not my birth mother of course, nobody could ever replace you, but a mother I can rely on. I feel a love towards her. Please do forgive me.'

Shiori saw that her stepson was in deep thought and he looked heartbroken. She walked towards him and pulled him into a warm hug.

"What's wrong darling, did I upset you?"

"No mom, its not that, I was…I mean, I was just thinking of my mother," he stuttered as a tear dropped down. "I was just thinking how…I never showed her how much I appreciated her for being my mother and for …being there. I see the way Shuuichi treats you, with so much love and care. I never did show that to… my mother."

He began crying, shuddering on Shiori's arms. She looked down at him with kindness in her eyes, stroking his hair.

After a few minutes he calmed down and relaxed. He broke free of Shiori's arms.

"Thanks, I really needed a shoulder to lean on."

Shiori smiled. "Honey, remember that I'm always here for you. I know that I'm not your birth mother, but I love you like if you were my own. I'm sure your mother knew that you loved her dearly, not even death could take that away. Not many teenagers show they're appreciation towards their parents. Shuuichi happens to do so, I believe its because of his maturity," she told him. "Sometimes I wonder about him," she said with a chuckle.

Shuuichi-kun smiled. 'Thanks mom.'

"Are you mad at Shuuichi?"

"Of course not, I know he didn't do it intentionally, besides who could prevent an unknown attack. Shuuichi doesn't even know how to fight"

They both heard the shower upstairs turn off and at the same time the front door opened. Hatanaka, Shiori's husband and Shuuichi-kun's father, came in and scooped his life in a big hug and a light kiss in the cheek.

He looked at his son, who had red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, and then turned back to his wife, who had a sad expression on her face.

"Why such sadness, did something happened?" he asked in worry.

"My son, Shuuichi, was attacked by a gang earlier. He came home with injuries, bruising, and swelling. The worst was a deep gash he had on the side of his stomach."

Hatanaka stared with wide eyes. "Is he okay," he asked with concern.

"Yes, I think he's okay. Though I'm worried he didn't give me a full explanation and I'm afraid he keeping something from me."

"Really? Where is he now."

"He's upstairs in his room, he was asleep a while ago, but I guess he woke up and took a shower and he just barely got out when you arrived. Honey, you should have seen him. It was horrifying seeing him in that condition. He came to the house at 8 p.m. all soaked and filthy with blood and mud, even his hair use untidy, I have never seen my son that way," she said, a grave expression on her face.

Hatanaka gave her a hug and held her in his arms. Shuuichi-kun stood near by, feeling uncomfortable and left out.

"Son, why were you crying?"

Shuuichi-kun turned red with embarrassment.

"We just had one of little moments," Shiori replied for her stepson.

"I see," Hatanaka said.

'Great mom, you just gave him a clear view of our conversation,' Shuuichi-kun thought, as he turned redder.

"I think we should go talk to him?" Hatanake asked.

" Honey, give him time, besides he just came out of the shower."

"Darling, this is serious, we need to talk to him. Shuu-kun, please go to your room, okay."

Shuuichi-kun nodded as he went upstairs and closed his door.

'Man, I hate being left out,' he thought as he dropped himself over his bed.

"Lets go," Hatanaka said to his wife.

She nodded as curiosity got the better of her.

* * *

Kurama hade just finished brushing his hair and every one of those movements hurt like hell. He put his brush down and walked over to his bed. He took off the bed sheets since they got filthy when he had laid on them when he was wet and covered with blood and mud. He put them into the blue laundry basket and took out some fresh clean ones from his closet. When he finished making his bed he obtained bandages from his desk and walked to his mirror so that he could put them on properly. 

He took off his shirt to observe that his wound was bleeding again. Then he heard the footsteps of two people walking up the stairs. 'Damn, not now'

He gazed at the door to wait the knocking as he went to fetch a clean shirt, but instead the door opened without his consent. He saw his stepfather walk in with his mother at his heels. 'Can't he knock,' he thought annoyed.

"Hello stepfather and mother," Kurama said politely putting aside the annoyance and anger he had just felt.

Hatanaka stopped and gawked at his stepson with his mouth opened. His stepson had several bruises and he was shirtless. He stared at Shuuichi's physical form and noticed how muscular he was. This greatly surprised him for he always thought Shuuichi to be the scrawny schoolboy that had a body as delicate as a woman (son and father think alike, ne? . )

Kurama observed the look on his stepfathers face, pure astonishment, and the same one that Shuuichi-kun had given him. 'Like father and like son, I see,' he thought with a little distaste as his the youko in him was surfacing. Kurama kept his anger in check and set aside his pride, this was his family, and he couldn't hurt them.

Shiori saw the look on her son's face, a face of annoyance. "Honey, it isn't good to stare at people," she said, knocking her husband out of the trance.

" Shuuichi, where did you get those abs, you're not even in sports, and let alone that, but you never work out!" he said in shock.

'Yes, they're defiantly related,' he thought to himself and remained quiet.

"I expect an answer young man, Shiori should have gotten answers from you the moment she saw you like that, no matter what condition you were in, are you in some gang, is that what you're keeping from us?" Hatanaka said with anger.

Kurama laid expressionless to his stepfather's outburst. "I assure you father that I am in no gang, it was just misfortunate of me to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," Kurama said with a calm voice.

"Explain your physical fitness, how is it that your that muscular?"

"With the proper nutrition and fitness."

Hatanake gave him an unnerving glare. He didn't like his calmness, no teenager acted that way and no one looked like that with just the right food, one fitness class at school and a love for reading like Shuuichi did.

"No one can look like that, you just have one fitness class and you're always in the books, how is that possible. Then again you disappear a lot for long periods of time and never seem to want to join us when it comes to family vacations. I want answers, Shiori never asked for she didn't want to invade you privacy, but I have no problem with prying!"

Kurama narrowed his eyes slightly. 'An unwise decision to pry into the business of a kitsune.'

Then he heard his mother gasp and said, "Shuuichi, you're bleeding."

Kurama looked to his side and noticed blood on the floor and on around his wound. Indeed it was.

"Stepfather I must insist that we retire for the night. I must tend to my injuries and I'm tired. If you wish to ask me questions do so in the morning, but you'll only get the same information which you already know or perhaps it's a detailed version of the story in which you wish to hear, I'll be more than happy to share it with you," Kurama said. He couldn't help it he had to say some smart remark; the youko in him wouldn't allow any more explosions upon his pride or business. He got off rather easy to be honestly truthful.

Hatanaka glared at him and was about to protest when Shiori shushed him.

"Dear, please leave Shuuichi and I to talk, okay. I'll be in bed in a moment. I need to talk to my son and tend to his wound.

Hatanaka hesitated for a moment and then decided to leave displeased. 'She's too soft on him'

The door closed on them waited till they heard his footsteps walking towards his and Shiori's room.

"Mother, I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to show disrespect towards Hatanaka. I'm tired and unable to think straight, it's been a long day and mother, I'm sorry, but…I"

Shiori interrupted her son. "Honey I know that you're keeping something from me, but I can wait till your ready."

Kurama stared at her in astonishment and then a pleased smile crossed his handsome features.

"Thank you mother."

Shiori smiled and gave her son a hug.

"I'm in no gang if that helps your conscious."

Shiori laughed. "Very well, but when your ready I shall be here, remember that"

"I shall"

"Okay, lets get to those bandages."

To Be Continued…

_This is where my chapter ends. I'm taking the opportunity that I don't have school to write this chapter and its finished though I'm not too pleased about it, sigh. I hope there are no mistakes in this one, heh, and I thank those for reading. I know is was a little, a lot, touchy andemotional,sorry about that, heh.Please do review. _

_Anikara_

* * *


	4. New Encounters

* * *

Truth Be Told

_By: Anikara _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. ' _

_Hello people. Sigh. It took me another week to update again. School really does get in the way; especially mine. Well I finally updated a new chapter, yay, and I really hope that there are no mistakes in this one. There will be small hints of yoai, but don't worry it will come eventually. Well here's the new chapter, enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: New Encounters **

Hiei gave a high jump landing gracefully upon a tree. He crouched inward, concealing himself from view. He looked around his surroundings. He was in a park near the kitsune's house. His eyes searched through the trees and landed upon a figure sitting on a bench. To any normal human he would have looked like a normal ningen, but to demons and humans with high spiritual awareness, they would have seen otherwise.

Hiei grinned; he found the sneaky demon that Yusuk let escape at last. 'Nice disguise for a weak apparition,' he thought to himself

* * *

The demon fidgeted on the bench. His eyes turned from left to right, keeping his senses up for any enemy. Nothing was abnormal; he relaxed and laid himself against the bench, completely unaware of a presence lurking behind him.

After several minutes his short black hair began to prickle behind his head. Quickly he shot up and turned around. 'Someone's behind me.'

His eyes moved crazily, scanning the trees, nothing was there. He brought out his senses, nothing, he got nothing.

He relaxed a little and turned to face forward feeling uneasy. He sighed. 'It's probably just me.'

He picked up his head, his eyes settled on a dark outline several feet in front of him. He screamed, falling of his bench. Rapidly, he recovered as he picked himself up.

"Wh…who's there…. sh…show your-your self," he stuttered with fright, "c-come out of the darkness."

He heard a low deep chuckle that made him shiver. The dark figure slowly walked forward letting the moonlight hit his features.

"Took you long enough."

Sweat began to trickle down his face. His eyes broaden in recognition. 'That's the demon that fought alongside those humans, Hiei,' he thought in anxiety.

"I see that you remember me," Hiei said with a cold tone.

The apparition's eyes widened even more than they already were. He turned around and attempted to flee, but was stopped when a black blur appeared behind him holding a cold sword against his throat.

"Tell me what I want to know if you value your life, demon," Hiei said in a low cold tone.

" I-I don't know what you're ta-talking about, I have no information, th-the one that did was killed"

The sword went harder against the apparition's skin causing him to bleed.

"The swords slipping, I don't think we want any accidents, do we," he stated.

Sweat dribbled down his face and neck. "Fine, I-I'll tell you, b-but you-you didn't hear it f-from me."

"Wise decision, demon."

* * *

Kuwabara ran up the staircase of his apartment, clumsily tripping and lifting himself up several times.

'Darn, Shizuru is going to be so pissed off at me.'

At last he walked up to his door, he took out his key from his back pocket, inserting it into the keyhole, with a click it opened. Cautiously opening it, he peeked in, nope, no one in sight. He snickered. 'She must be asleep.'

He stepped in fully with a sheepish grin across his face. He turned around to close the door silently. 'That was easy, guess I won't have ta deal with big sis after all.'

Unaware, he felt a fist hit the back of his head causing him to bump his head on the door.

He groaned. "Whata ya do that for?" He said forgetting where he was for a minute.

He turned around to see his older sister standing before him. "Oh, hey big sis, whata ya doing awake?"

"What kind of question is that baby bro?" Shizuru said calmly. "I had to wait you since you don't seem to know how to take care of yourself, what kind of sister would I be if I didn't?"

"Heh, I can explain."

"Got another mission from Koenma, you know that you're not really a spirit detective, you're just helping the kid (referring to Yusuke), remember, he's just using you, so what's it this time, demons, tournament, save the world business?"

"What are you talking about, I am a detective," he said and then stopped to think. 'Am I a spirit detective like Urameshi, hm, I never thought about it," he thought to himself.

"Ah, so you see that your big sis is right, ne?"

Kuwabara shrugged. "Thas not true, I'm no sidekick."

Shizuru grinned. "What ever you say baby bro, so what are ya up to now?"

"Hm, we just fought some demons, Koenma is suspicious of these cause they are gathering in groups, he thinks they're searching for someone."

"I see, well, I'm going to bed as you are going to do as well."

"Yes sis, g' night"

She shrugged. "Hm, Good night baby bro."

* * *

Hiei smirked. 'Ch, the detective couldn't even do that, catch a weak apparition, he's loosing his touch."

Hiei's eyes slightly widened when he felt a strong energy heading towards them. Letting go of the apparition, he did a high jump, narrowly missing the energy bomb.

'Damn, where did that come from, I didn't even sense anyone.'

The energy bomb exploded head on over the weak apparition, disintegrating it into ashes. The explosion threw Hiei off balance causing him to fall into the bushes.

"Damn," Hiei cursed as he rapidly picked himself up.

Smoke surrounded the area where the energy bomb hit.

The smoke slowly began to vanish. Hiei's eyes scanned the area. The bomb had left a small black crater upon the ground 'Damn, he died, figures he wouldn't survive that.'

Looking straight ahead he saw a male demon walking towards him. He had long straight black hair pulled into a ponytail and dark eyes; a muscular body covered in tattoos, was tall, and had long pointy ears.

Hiei's eyes narrowed as his hand clutched the tilt of his sword, ready for battle.

"You sensed my attack, hardly nobody senses that attack, call yourself fortunate," the male demon said.

"What do you want?" Hiei said coldly.

"I've come to warn you to stay away from my master's business. He's only after one person which isn't you."

"Hn, you've wasted your time, I don't back done to anyone."

"Is that so, then you shall be exterminated."

* * *

Kurama woke up with a start. He had just felt a large amount of energy near by. His feat touched the floor as he picked himself up. He walked towards the window staring out while his senses reached out, pinpointing the location of energy.

'Its north from here, just a few miles.'

Seconds later he felt two energies fare up, two very strong ones. His eyes widened when he recognized Hiei's.

"Hiei," he whispered to himself.

Quickly he scanned for his shoes. He had taken them off here in his room instead of at the door entrance. He smiled at this. 'How fortunate of me.'

He bent down and winced at the pain he felt. Ignoring that he slipped on his shoes and walked towards the window. Speedily he jumped out, landing gracefully on the grass. He clutched his injury as he flinched. 'Damn,' he cursed.

He looked up ahead of him as he ran north. 'I'm coming Hiei.'

* * *

"C'mon Botan, I said I was sorry, sheesh, can't a guy make a mistake."

"Yusuke, this is serious!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I've heard it about the hundredth time."

"Did you find out anything?"

"Like I said the damn demon ran off before we could get information!"

"Will ya t-two shut it, ya sound like a old married couple," a female voice rang down the hallway.

A drunken woman appeared in the doorway.

"Hello mother of the year," Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Yusuke, why aren't you in school, who's that young lady there?"

"Mom, its late, I don't have school, it's summer, remember, and oh yeah, that's Botan, remember her."

"Don't go lying to m-me, Yusuke Urameshi, its sunn-sunny outside…is that you Keiko?"

Botan sweat dropped. Yusuke growled.

"Mother, I think you had a little too much to drink."

"Whata ya talk-talking about, I-I'm just fine."

Yusuke's eye twitched as he grabbed his mother and led her to her room.

Botan could hear stuttering and hiccups through out the whole way.

Yusuke came back, shutting his door behind him.

"Damn she gets me so pissed off sometimes."

He went walking towards Botan when a small figure popped right in front of him.

"Aaggghhh!" Yusuke yelled as he fell back.

"Hello Yusuke, I've come with some news, by the way did you get anything out of the group of demons?" Koenma said.

"What's wrong with ya spirit people popping up all of sudden, first it was Botan and now you!"

Botan got up. "Lord Koenma, I'm afraid that Yusuke let the demon escape, he has no new information.

"HE WHAT!" Koenma yelled. He turned around to glare at Yusuke. "HOW COME YOU DIDN"T COME REPORT TO ME!"

"Sheesh, you sound like Botan, besides it wasn't my turn to go, it was Kurama's, damn jerk left. Would ya two just get off my back!"

"Yusuke, I hope you're taking this seriously, just last week Spirit world caught information of several demons in this city, they're looking for someone, but who?"

"You worry too much, they were low class apparitions, and nothing big can come from that."

"They're demons, he should be cautious, no matter their level," Koenma said, "Wait a minute, how come you're not searching for the demon that escaped?"

"Don't sweat it, I think Hiei went in search of it."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Koenma sighed. "Yusuke I expect you to call me when any information is found out, you'll be on call, I expect you to be on the lookout."

Botan and Yusuke stared at miniature Koenma in shock.

"Is that it," Yusuke asked in astonishment.

"Yes, I shall be off, come Botan. Yusuke, tell the others to gather in Genkai's temple tomorrow at 5 p.m. for a meeting."

"Yeah, whatever, toddler."

Koenma's eye twitched.

"I told you to stop calling me toddler!"

"C'mon Koenma, we should be going," Botan said as she grabbed Koenma.

"Bye Yusuke, see you tomorrow."

Botan flew off with Koenma out into the porch and vanished into the sky.

Yusuke walked out. The wind blew gently against his hair. Yusuke pushed back his hair and walked back inside.

"That was a little too easy, wonder what the toddler's planning."

* * *

The tall male demon took out his sword, as did Hiei. Their swords clashed against each other in a shocking speed. Both pulled back fiercely, Hiei back flipped as the other demon somersaulted backwards. They both ran to the left at the same time, giving each other eye contact. Hiei and the demon turned, sprinting towards each other as their swords clashed against one another again, competing for strength. Hiei growled.

"You're strong, but not as strong as me."

"I'd beg to differ, demon," was Hiei's cold remark.

"Touchy, by the way, names Kokuyo."

"Hn."

Hiei high jumped in his fastest speed he could accomplish. His eyes widened when Kokuyo did the same at a faster speed. Kokuyo gave a high kick aiming towards Hiei's face.

Hiei flitted, slightly missing it. 'Damn he's fast.' Hiei's eyes narrowed as he moved towards Kokuyo slashing his sword, but it made no contact. His eyes widened vaguely when Kokuyo vanished. Speedily, Hiei turned around but was too late when Kokuyo punched Hiei in the stomach. Hiei's eye's broadened as his mouth opened, though no sound escaped. Falling several feet down, he did a back flip, landing on his feet.

'Damn him, he's going to regret doing that.' His eyes flared as he spit blood out. 'Damn demon.'

"Weak, plain weak," Kokuyo mocked.

Kokuyo landed on the ground as he lifted his face, he saw a blur. He gasped, he had no time to react to the assault.

Hiei's fist made contact with his left jaw, throwing him backwards several feet.

Kokuyo glanced up to see Hiei's sword touching his throat. He swallowed as sweat began to form.

"You were saying, hn, pitiful," Hiei remarked.

Hiei's eye's dilated in surprised as someone grabbed him and threw him against a tree ferociously. His sword slipped and fell to the ground. Quickly, his body was pinned with demon energy.

'Damn.' Hiei glared at his new enemy. 'What sort of demons are these where I'm unable to senses them.'

The new demon handed Kokuyo a hand. Kokuyo grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"Thank you my brother."

Both brothers glared at Hiei and Hiei gave them a glare that rivaled theirs.

"Brother what should we do with the runt?" the new demon replied.

"We kill him of course."

Hiei struggled against the energy that was holding him back; he couldn't break free. He glared at the two demons.

"Aawww, poor demon, can't escape my power, too bad, that is my strongest power, and no one can break that, well, almost anybody."

Hiei growled and bared his teeth. Kokuyo raised his sword and slashed aiming for a Hiei's throat, but was stopped when his weapon flew from his hand.

"What the?"

Someone walked out from the shadows holding Kokuyo' sword. He had long red hair, green eyes, and a slender body; he was a ningen.

"Who the hell are you, how did you do that?" both brothers yelled together.

Hiei looked in shock when he saw the teenager appear. 'Kurama.'

Cold narrowed eyes met theirs. "Let him go," the teenager said in a cold tone.

Kokuyo ran forward as his brother remained holding Hiei's barriers.

His hands glowed as he summoned youki. He saw the look on the ningen's face, cold and calm. 'I'll fix that face of yours, pretty boy, I'll show you when to be afraid.'

Kurama glared at the demon. 'How dare he hurt Hiei.'

Kurama pulled forth the already summoned rose whip. He still had it out ever since he snatched the demon's sword. With a flick of his wrist it slashed towards the demon in it's fastest speed.

Kokuyo stepped back as the whip cut through a small portion of his torso. He stared at the ningen in bewilderment. 'But how, he's a ningen, how does he have the abilities of that of a demon, if I hadn't stepped back I would have been cut in half, who is this guy?' He grasped his injury as blood began to leak out.

He noticed the look of pain that crossed the nigen's face. 'I see, you're already wounded, let's make it better.'

He composed himself and flitted towards the ningen at full speed. His fists glowed as he pulled in energy to his hands. The ningen boy's eyes widened slightly as his fist clashed with the ningen's stomach, throwing him against a tree harshly. The rose whip and sword fell to the ground.

Blood escaped Kurama's mouth; Kokuyo smirked at this in satisfaction.

* * *

"No, Kurama!" Hiei screamed.

The demon pinning him against the tree widened his eyes as memories floated through his mind. '…Kurama.' He stared at the ningen his brother was fighting. Realization struck him. 'Kurama, a fox spirit with the control over plants, human body, demonic soul, he's the one master's searching for.'

He was about to call over to his brother when he felt a push against his youki. He turned to see Hiei fighting in against his powers. 'No, that can't de, my defense is my strong point, he can't break it, and it's just impossible.'

* * *

Hiei pushed against the barriers, his headband flew off, exposing his Jagan. Hiei smirked at the demon.

"Impossible, we'll see about that," Hiei said.

The demon was thrown back as the barriers pinning Hiei broke off. He hit a tree and was knocked out immediately.

Hiei grabbed his sword and flitted towards Kokuyo in an alarming speed. His sword stabbed through Kokuyo's abdomen. Kokuyo gasped as the sword met his skin. Hiei removed his sword and prepared himself for the final blow when Kokuyo's brother appeared behind Kokuyo.

"We should retreat, now," he told his brother. With that he created a portal and both jumped in.

Hiei's sword met the ground. "Damn those fuckin bastards."

He turned to Kurama who was sitting on the grass with his back supported against the tree. He clutched his stomach, wishing for the pain to go away.

"Are you okay fox?" Hiei said with concern in his eyes. His eyes moved to Kurama's stomach and realized that he was punched where his injury was 'Damn,' he cursed. 'That demon's going to pay for hurting my fox' he said angrily.

"Yes, I shall be, thank you Hiei for saving me."

Hiei's cheeks blushed.

"It was repayment," Hiei replied ignoring his burning cheeks.

Kurama smiled as he got up. He clutched his wound and noticed that it began to bleed again.

"Fox, you're injured, that damn bastard, he's going to pay for that," Hiei said with anger.

Kurama's forced his eyes to remain opened as sleep overcame him. He looked at Hiei, his vision blurred.

"Kurama?"

Kurama looked up at Hiei before he collapsed in Hiei's arms. Hiei blushed as he held Kurama in his arms unconscious.

"Damn Kitsune," he said with a gentle voice.

He carried the kitsune and flitted towards Kurama's ningen home.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_Okay, well, that's the end of this chapter, yay. Koyuyo is a character I made up, bad guy, along with his brother, I gave no name, but there will be one, I think. Don't worry though, they won't be major characters. It seems like if this chapter is rushed though, hm, you tell me. Please do reply. Oh yeah, in one of my replies I recall someone asking when this fic takes place, well, it takes place after the demon tournament. Well I hoped you all enjoyed, please do review and tell me how my story's going, I'm a little unsure of it. _

_Thank you _

_Anilara

* * *

_


	5. Curiosity

**

* * *

Truth Be Told **_

* * *

By: Anikara _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters._

_Hello everyone, I've updated at last, well, anyways there won't be any yoai in this chapter, but there will be small hints. I want to correct something; this is going to take place right after they beat Sensui (Chapter Black) not after the dark tournament. Heh, last time I called it the demon tournament, sorry about that. Kurama is going to be sixteen and from there you get an idea of how old the rest of the group are. I also want to thank all my reviewers greatly; I appreciated every single one. Thank you for encouraging me to continue my story. Well, here's the new chapter, hope you like and enjoy. -_

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Curiosity

* * *

**

Sunlight poured out through the opened curtains, shining upon Kurama's face. He stirred, his eyes half opening, before wincing as the light overcame his eyes. Trying again he opened his eyes fully letting his eyes adjust. He took a deep breath before he lifted himself upwards into sitting position.

"Morning fox," he heard someone say.

His eyes speedily scanned the room until it lay upon a short demon leaning against the wall with his sword upon his lap.

Kurama smiled warmly as he gazed at Hiei.

"Good morning Hiei, how long have you been here?"

Hiei smirked. "Since you fainted last night."

Kurama's eyes widened slightly as he recollected yesterday's past events. 'Yes, I remember, I was very weak and lacked most of my youki.'

Kurama swung his legs to the right side of his bed. His feet touched gently as he picked himself off his bed. Looking at his injury he noticed he had fresh new bandages. '…Hiei…you guarded me all night...and bandaged my injuries…'

He gazed at Hiei kindly. "Thank you Hiei for all that you did."

Hiei's cheeks blazed red as he caught the look Kurama gave him. "Hn," he mumbled as be looked down at his sword. Looking up again he asked, "by the way fox, why were you so low on youki?"

Kurama smiled faintly. "I lost a fair share of my energy yesterday during the battle."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "You're excluding something fox, you were already low before the battle yesterday, not even the bakas were that weak before and after the battle, what were you doing?"

Kurama gave Hiei an innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about Hiei."

Hiei gave a nerved look towards Kurama. "Kurama," he growled.

Kurama chuckled lightly as he suddenly turned serious. "Hiei, there's something that I didn't tell the group or you. You see, at school I've noticed a peculiar student who's been suspicious. I know she's a demon and that she's searching the student body for someone," he said as he faintly narrowed eyes turned towards Hiei. "That student is searching for me."

Hiei picked himself hastily, gazing at Kurama, but kept silent to let Kurama continue.

"All last week I've been using my youki to track down this demon in disguise. I planted some makai plants to spy on her; she goes by the name of Kamari at school. She's clever and cautious of everything she does, making it more difficult for me to track her down. Masking my energy and everything I do takes more energy out of me."

Hiei looked at Kurama, searching for any signs of deceit, finding none he decided to speak. "Why the secrecy, how come you haven't told any of us?"

Kurama shrugged. "I didn't want to worry any body, besides I think she's a follower, I know there's someone else behind all this."

"There's more, isn't there?"

Kurama looked at Hiei carefully. "Yes, there is." He looked down at the floor shamefully, breaking eye contact with Hiei. "Just yesterday before the battle I foolishly walked into a trap, I narrowly escaped without giving any information of myself to my enemy, but as a reward I lost a large amount of my youki. She doesn't know who it was, but now she knows that her target is closer than expected."

Hiei smirked. "So the great Yoko Kurama has gotten trapped."

Kurama looked vaguely annoyed. "Who ever said that I could never be trapped, the trap was skillfully constructed and very clever, if I should say so myself," he said in defense.

Ignoring Kurama's comment Hiei asked, "Is there anything else you want to add fox?"

"Yes, there is, I believe you've noticed that these demons have a large affinity to keeping their energies concealed. The only reason I found out about Kamari is…well…"

"Because you stole the Sherlim, a device that senses energies of any sort nears a specific distance, no matter their power level or how hard they try to camouflage their energy."

Kurama smiled. "You never fail to surprise me, though, I am curious to know, how did you find out?"

Hiei grinned, "Don't play dumb fox, I know you acknowledged my presence as soon as you got those hands of yours on the Sherlim, it detected my presence immediately."

Kurama chucked lightly. "Indeed it did."

"The toddler or any of his employees haven't even discovered its disappearance, I wonder why?" Hiei said as he grinned at Kurama.

Kurama smiled slyly. "Of course they haven't, I put up a fake to replace the real one, quite efficient as a matter of fact."

"I've been curious, how come you've gone back to thieving?"

Kurama winced. "I never wanted to back to thieving, but I had my reasons for doing it, besides it will be returned in time."

"Hn."

Kurama glanced at the time; it was 10 p.m. His eyes widened as his mouth opened in astonishment.

"Hiei!" he yelled. "How come you didn't tell me of the time?" Kurama shut his mouth as he realized that he was in his house with his family.

"Don't worry fox, your ningen family isn't here, I presume that they went to those ningen activities they do daily."

Kurama relaxed a little as he sighed in relief. 'How come no body woke me up?' he turned towards Hiei as he glared gently at him.

"Hn, nigens and their ridiculous occupations."

"Hiei, you should have told me the time, I still have school you know and I'm late, very late."

"Better hurry then fox."

Kurama ran to his closet as he took out his uniform. He began to take off his clothing to change.

Hiei turned around to give his ally some privacy with a faint blush across his face. 'Damn that kitsune, what is it about him that makes me want to stay in this inferior world!'

Kurama finished putting on his shoes as he walked into the bathroom to tidy himself up. After three minutes he walked out and grabbed his backpack.

Hiei turned towards the window as he jumped to the tree. Kurama grinned knowing that Hiei would be outside to announce his departure. He walked down the stairs, out the front door to meet Hiei outside.

Hiei jumped off the tree landing in front of Kurama. Kurama gazed at Hiei with a curious look and then smiled warmly.

"I'll see you later then Hiei."

Kurama began to run off in the direction of his school.

"Kurama," he heard Hiei call out.

Kurama stopped as he turned around. "Yes Hiei?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes and then they softened. "…Be…Be careful."

Kurama nodded as a small blush crept over his face. "Of course."

Hiei turned around as he flitted off with burning cheeks. 'Damn kitsune, stupid ningen feelings, damn him, why does he make me feel this way,' he cursed as he vanished from sight.

* * *

"BABY BRO, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF OF BED!" 

"Aaaggghhhh!" Kuwabara shrieked as he fell out of bed with a loud thump. He rubbed his eyes before picking himself off the floor.

"Whata ya do that for sis?" he yelled as he glared at his older sister.

She smirked. "You have company," she said as she walked out. "And don't forget to change your underwear," she added loudly.

He grumbled as he went to his closet searching for what to wear, taking out a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt he closed his closet door.

He walked out of his room after several minutes, mumbling to himself, when he picked up his head to saw a frowning detective.

"Urameshi! What are ya doing here, this better be good for waking me up this early, hey, wait uh minute, how come you're up this early, I thought you woke up, like, at noon!" he said.

"Sheesh, took you long enough, what were you doing in there?"

"Shut up Urameshi!"

"Anyway you're coming with me to help search for the group, the toddler is holding a meeting at the old hag's temple, as for the early part, I couldn't sleep so I decided to get your lazy ass off of bed."

Kuwabara gawked at him.

"Ya gonna stare all day or what, you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'm coming, shesh, you're so impatient!"

"Hey big sis, I'm going out, I'll be back," Kuwabara shouted as he turned towards the door.

Shizuro walked over to the door.

"Hey Shizuro, how's it going?" Yusuke asked her.

"Fine."

"Well see ya around, c'mon Kuwabara."

Shizuro gazed at her brother and Yusuke as they ran to the staircase. Her eyes softened as her brother disappeared from view.

"Take care Kuzama," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Kurama entered his math class; he walked towards his teacher and bowed. 

"Gomen, Mr. Tenchiwa," he said as he handed his tardy slip to him.

"Thank you Shuuichi, please go take a seat, we're working in groups of two on equations. The room was uneven so Kaitou was partnered alone, but since you're here go join him."

"Yes sir."

Kurama walked slowly to where Kaitou was sitting.

"Hello Shuuichi, you're never late, is there something going on?" Kaitou said. He glanced up at Kurama as he adjusted his glasses.

Kurama smiled his trademark smile. "Hello Kaitou, I woke up late was all."

Kaitou gaped at Kurama. "Okay, now I know for certain that something is wrong."

Kurama stared around his surroundings, he had to be cautious, and that demon could be anywhere, listening for the slightest clue.

"Is there something wrong Shuuichi?"

Kurama looked up to meet Kaitou's eyes. "Some where else, okay," he whispered so only they could hear.

He nodded in understanding. "Very well Shuuichi, now lets tackle those equations, shouldn't be too hard, ne?"

* * *

"We should go to Kurama's house first, you know since he would probably find Hiei faster than us," Kuwabara said. 

"Knowing Hiei he's always on top of some tree or maybe he's with his sister, Yu…" Yusuke stopped as soon as he realized whom he was speaking to. 'Oh man, I'm so dead.'

"What…that's right, the shrimp has a sister," he declared loudly. "Kurama was supposed to tell me, but he never did, I completely forgot!"

Yusuke began to sweat. 'Phew, he didn't catch my slip off, figures.'

"Uh, yeah, c'mon, lets go find Kurama."

Kuwabara speedily turned around towards Yusuke as he grabbed Yusuke be the shirt.

"Urameshi, you know, I know you know, you asked Hiei about his sister when Genkai was testing us, tell me!"

"I thought you said that she probably looked like Hiei, after all, they are twins," he countered hoping that Kuwabara would let go on the subject.

"Thas right, the shrimp's sister must look jus like him!" Kuwabara said as he let go of Yusuke. "But I still want to know!"

Yusuke sighed. "Why don't you go ask Hiei, who better than him, besides I value my life way too much."

Kuwabara stopped to think. 'Yeah, the shrimp can tell me, but wait uh minute, he won't tell me.'

"Urameshi, tel…uh…hey where did he go?" he blinked several times before turning around to see a laughing Yusuke running off ahead of him.

"Aawww, c'mon, you're no fun, I'll just ask Kurama, hey wait up Urameshi!"

Kuwabara began to run before crashing into Yusuke.

"Hey! Whata ya do tha for?"

"Uuhhh, Kuwabara, do you know where Kurama lives?"

"You don't know where he lives!"

"Heh, I was hoping that you did"

"Then why the hell did we come over here for?"

"You led the way"

"I? You led the way"

"What are you talking about, you led the way; I assumed that you knew the way."

"Shut up Urameshi, you led the way and you know it!"

"What are you two bakas quarrelling about," they heard a deep voice call above them.

"Hiei!" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled in surprise. "I didn't feel you're presence!'

Above them was Hiei sitting on a high branch, his back against the tree, with his katana nearby. He opened his eyes to look below him.

"Bakas," Hiei muttered.

"Uh Hiei, do you know where Kurama lives?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," he said as he narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"The toddler is holding a meeting at Genkai's at five o' clock sharp, he wants all of us there."

"And why should I attend this meeting."

Yusuke wickedly grinned. "Oh it's nothing really, just a certain somebody will be with a certain somebody, perhaps unsupervised. Yu…"

Hiei growled as he narrowed his eyes. "Detective, your words end there," he said dangerously.

Yusuke beamed in victory. "Okay, now Kurama, why won't it help to go to his house?"

"He's in that ningen school of his."

Kuwabara and Yusuke both widened their eyes in surprise. "But its summer, schools over, it just ended last week!"

"Obviously his didn't.

"Um, then I guess we'll have to go to his school then, huh?"

"You won't be going detective," Hiei stated.

"And why is that Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Use your brain detective, I'll be the one to go fetch him."

With that said Hiei flitted and disappeared from view.

Yusuke shrugged. "Hey, at least we completed the job."

"Aw man, all that for nothing, but I guess you're right, hey, you want to go to the arcade?"

"Sorry Kuwabara, but I promised Keiko that I would meet her today and I really don't want to be on the wrong side of her hand, her slaps hurt."

Yusuke tuned around and began to sprint to the direction of Keiko's house.

"Uh, I guess," Kuwabara said to himself.

* * *

Kamari pulled off her ribbon that was holding up her long, straight, brownish hair that matched her rich brown eyes. She was slender with a perfect body. It was perfect for leading boys on; their hormones got the best of them. 

Walking down the courtyard in school when she spotted Shuuichi sitting alone against a tree reading a book. 'My next victim, he could be the one my master's looking for.'

She began to walk towards him. "Hello Shuuichi, what are you doing?" She asked sweetly.

"Reading a book," he responded not taking his eyes off the book.

She sat next to him. "Is that so?" Her hands began to touch his hair. "You know, you have beautiful hair, why do you keep it so long, people often mistake you for a girl," she said sweetly as she kept an innocent look.

Not waiting for a reaction she went towards his ear and whispered sedately, "I like you a lot, you know."

Kurama shivered and was about to speck when she came close and licked the sensitive skin of his throat up to his check bone. His eyes widened in astonishment, but he composed himself quickly.

"Sorry, but I need my personal space and I'm not interested," he said as he pushed her back gently.

"But Shuuichi" she said as she got on top of him. "I…" she stopped herself. She could have sworn that she heard a low growl somewhere.

"Shuu…" she was cut off when Kaitou came walking towards them.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting. Kamari, student council is waiting for you, did you forget that you have a field trip?"

She frowned as she picked herself up. "Yes, I completely did, thank you," she said with a tint of annoyance in her voice.

Kaitou chuckled at the situation that he caught Shuuichi in. "Trouble with girls I see."

Kurama kept quiet until he saw that she was gone.

"Yes, I'm suspicious of that one. I thank you for coming at the time that you did."

"You're suspicious of her, why?"

"I believe she's a demon, so be cautious of her, she's looking for someone in the school. I suggest that you don't go hunting her down; it leads you into traps," he said seriously.

"I see is that the reason she was all over you?"

"I believe so."

"How can you sense that she's a demon? Not even I can sense that."

Kurama smiled. "You're spiritual awareness isn't that strong and there's another reason, she is concealing her energy signal somehow. I had a device with me at school when she was near, that's the only reason how I found out."

"Kaitou, I've been meaning to ask, how much did Genkai-san tell you about us?"

Kaitou was surprised by the question. "Well, she told me that Yusuke and Kuwabara were humans with high spiritual energy, but now we all know that Yusuke is part demon. She told us to be careful with Hiei for he was a temperamental fire demon."

Kurama seemed to smile at this and glance above him for a second. "Continue."

"To be truthful, she didn't give much information about you, just that we should be extremely cautious around you. You were the mysterious one of the group."

Kurama grinned in satisfaction. "Thank you Kaitou for the information."

"Now that we're on the topic, I am curious to know, what are you really and what specifically are your powers?"

Kurama smiled mysteriously. "There's a good reason that Genkai-san didn't mention much about me lets keep it that way."

Kaitou looked at him curiously. "Hm, I see, well I must be on my way, I do have a class and I've been away from it a little too long."

"Bye."

"Bye"

* * *

Kurama watched as Kaitou walk off into the building. He smiled as he called out, " Hiei, I believe you can come down now." 

Seconds later Hiei landed in front of Kurama with a frown on his face. "It's about time those ningens left, temperamental, ch, stupid old hag."

Hiei sat next to Kurama leaning against the tree. "And that girl," he spat out in disgust.

Kurama chuckled lightly. "An odd one isn't she. That was Kamari, the demon I spoke of," he said coolly.

Hiei opened widened his eyes slightly. "That was her, but I couldn't feel her energy."

"Indeed you couldn't, I'm very curious to know what they're using to disguise their energy. I also believe that she heard a growl."

Hiei blushed fiercely as his eye broadened vaguely. "Hn."

Kurama smiled at this and as a small blush came over him as well. Pushing it aside he asked, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"Yes, the detective told me there would be a meeting at the old hag's temple at five p.m."

"Then we shall be off. I have study period at the moment and I don't think they will notice me gone. I'll phone my mother so that she won't worry."

"Hn."

"I just need to put away some things in my locker, I'll be right back," Kurama said as he jogged towards the building.

A few minutes later he came out without his backpack or coat.

Kurama stretched as he looked over to Hiei with a big grin over his face.

"I believe that you don't want to ride the train I presume."

"Hn."

"Want to race then?"

Hiei looked over towards Kurama with a curious look over his face. It surprised him that Kurama would ever suggest something like this, he was so mature. A race seemed uncharacterized of him.

Kurama laughed at Hiei's expression.

Hiei composed himself. 'So the fox is feeling playful, I see.'

"Are you ready fox?"

"Yes."

Together they burst into a run towards Genkai's temple.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

_Okay, well, that's the end of that chapter. I hope that you all liked it. This chapter was a bit longer than the rest, yay. I give up on correcting the mistakes, every time I enter it, the website alters my story, so if there are mistakes, I'm really sorry. There is some misspelling, but that's in the dialogue, so don't get confused about that . Please review over the progress of my story. Thank you_

_Anikara

* * *

_


	6. Realization

* * *

**Truth Be Told**

* * *

_By: Anikara _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters._

Hello all, first of all I want to apologize for chapter 5; it sucked. I made so many errors and overdid things a bit; please forgive me. The p.m. was a mistake, it supposed to be a.m. and the whole blushing matter, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how much I overexerted it. It has taken me two weeks to update, reason being is because I had so much to do. At the moment I have some spare time so I decided to do an update. Hope you enjoy and that it's a better improvement then my last.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Realization**

* * *

"Keiko, sheesh, I said I was sorry. I swear I was coming this morning but some bastards decided to come pick on me, but like always I kicked their sorry asses," Yusuke said gruffly.

"So tell me Yusuke, does it take you more than seven hours just to fight some weak demons and get to my house?"

"Uh, yeah, about that, you see…I got kinda…distracted," he said as he hanged on his last word.

"What got you distracted Yusuke Urameshi," she said dangerously.

"Keiko you got to understand, the latest game came out in the arcade, I couldn't resist."

"You ditched me to go to some arcade," she said angrily with hurt evident in her voice.

"…Kieko," he said lightly. "That's not what I meant, I didn't ditch you. After fighting those demons I kinda forgot about our meeting when I saw the sign on the arcade. I even ditched Kuwabara's offer to the arcade cause I promised you I'd see you," he said with guilt. ' Damn…I hurt her again,' he thought in the back of his head.

Keiko looked up at him as her frown was replaced with a small smile. "Okay Yusuke, I believe you…just don't do it again or I'll really be mad next time," she said cheerfully.

Yusuke grinned at her. "Sure thing."

"Uh, Yusuke, didn't you say that you were going to Genkai's temple for some reason. Now that I mention it, why are you going, is this another mission," she asked worriedly.

Yusuke's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open. "Damn…I forgot about the old hag, damn toddler and his bossy demands," he yelled. Hurriedly, he closed his mouth as he turned towards Keiko. 'Oh shit, I wasn't going to tell her, she's definitely going to catch the slip off,' he cursed to himself.

"Its another mission, isn't it, Yusuke," she said anxiously as her eyes glinted with the tears that dared to come soon.

Yusuke looked up at her as he met her eyes. "Keiko…this ones not that serious, they're just probably some weak demons just begging for their asses to be kicked, I can handle it. No big deal, so don't get all teary eyed with me."

Keiko smiled feeling a little relieved, but fear sill lurked in her smooth features. "Okay Yusuke," she said quietly. "Just don't die on me. That day you faced Sensui scared me…I thought you'd never back to me."

Yusuke's eyes softened temporally, but changed back to his normal mischievous eyes. "C'mon Keiko, you don't have to worry about me. I've come back from the dead twice already and stronger than ever, no one can beat me," he said with a grin shinning upon his face.

"I sure do hope so, now you should head to Genkai's temple."

"Oh yeah," he yelled in realization. "The old hag."

"Yusuke, you should show more respect towards Genkai."

"Oh, grandma doesn't mind," he said with a playful smile.

"You should still show some respect. Uhm, Yusuke, may I join you?" she said carefully before bending her head down.

"Uh, I guess you can, Yukina will be there and she could use someone to talk to," he said thoughtfully.

Keiko burst into a big smile. "Then lets go already," she said as she began to run the direction of the train station with Yusuke right behind her.

* * *

Kuwabara was strolling down the sidewalk towards the train station. Looking from right to left for any sign of cars, seeing none he crossed the street to the next.

Holding up a bouquet of red roses, he looks down at them, as he help them gingerly with a goofy smile written over his face.

"I hope my Yukina likes these, it'll be a token of our love. That, Yukina, is the power of love," he said devotedly to himself.

Turning the corner he got hit and was thrown against a pole. He growled as he lifted himself hastily, keeping the roses protected from any damage that might come.

"You're gonna regret that…" he stopped as he saw a dark haired teen on the floor with a worried teenage girl by his side.

"Man Kuwabara, you have a soft delicate body, ya know, barely tickled me when I bumped into you."

"Shut up Urameshi, you should watch where you're going!" Kuwabara spat out.

As Yusuke picked himself up he gave Kuwabara a grin before his companion hit him. In result he met the concrete floor once again.

"Damn, why did you have to go doing that Keiko," he exclaimed loudly.

"Yusuke, you could have hurt Kuwabara and that's what you tell him. You were the one running, imagine if it had been someone else," Keiko scolded.

Picking himself up he faced Kuwabara and took note of the roses. Before he got the chance to comment, Keiko had beaten him to it.

"Kuwabara, are those roses for Yukina?" she asked with a huge smile across her face.

Kuwabara gave a deep blush as he admitted that they were. Looking over at them he adjusted the plastic that sheltered them.

Yusuke smirked. "Aahhh, I see. So Kuwabara…"

"That's so sweet of you Kuwabara, I know she'll love them," Keiko cut Yusuke off before he could unleash his impish remark.

Yusuke sent a glare towards Keiko. 'Thanks for ruining the perfect moment to completely embarrass Kuwabara.'

Keiko gave him a knowing smile. Turning towards Kuwabara she realized that he wasn't heading towards the train station.

"Uhm, Kuwabara, are you going to Genkai's?" Keiko asked inquisitively.

Kuwabara gave her a bank expression. "Uh, yeah, why do you ask?"

She giggled and answered, "You're going the wrong way."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Keiko as their eyes widened in realization. Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara and began laughing.

"You're that love-struck that you didn't realize where you were going," he said as he dropped down into intense laughing. "Oh man, this is priceless."

Kuwabara turned beat red and frowned at the laughing teenage boy.

"That's not funny!"

"Yusuke, be quiet, you're causing people to look at us."

Yusuke calmed down as he wiped his eyes from the tears the laughter brought. Looking around him he noticed that people were indeed looking over at them, shrugging it off he gathered himself.

"Yeah, whatever."

Walking the right direction Keiko asked Kuwabara if he had seen either Kurama or Hiei.

"No, I haven't seen the shrimp or Kurama. Hiei went to get Kurama at school, so they'll be here."

"Oh yes, I forgot that students at the school Kurama goes end classes two weeks later than ours, so that means he has one more week to go."

"Ch, smart school," Yusuke muttered.

"Wow, Kurama has to stay there two extra weeks," Kuwabara said.

"Uh, you guys, I'd love to carry a conversation, but we're almost late and by the time we get there we will be late."

Both Keiko and Kuwabara stared dumfounded, but nodded in understanding hurriedly.

Yusuke went into a slow sprint, slow enough for humans to keep up.

"That's not fair Urameshi, I'm carrying my Yukina's flowers!"

"Then you're going to face a angry toddler."

Kuwabara scowled as he burst running, carefully guarding the flowers. Keiko smiled at the two friends. 'They never learn,' she thought to herself.

* * *

Yukina was sitting elegantly on the grass with a bird at the tip of her index finger. Anyone looking would have thought this weird for no wild bird ever let a human hold him or her. Yukina looked gently at the bird as she scratched the bottom neck of the bird. She giggled to herself as the bird laid against her finger in enjoyment.

Bringing her hand up gently the bird took that as a sign to its departure, thus flying off into the dark forest that surrounded Genkai's temple.

A soft breeze passed Yukina, making her hair fly nicely with the wind. Closing her eyes she let loose a small amount of her youki. Suddenly, the surrounding area was encased in cold temperature and the winds became colder.

She smiled warmly as memories flooded her. The new temperature reminded her of home, the floating island of the koorimes. A sad look came upon her. She still missed her it dearly, but now she had a new home, perhaps a better home.

Lifting up her hand she let ice slowly grow over her arm. Being an ice apparition, this didn't affect her at all; she quite enjoyed the feeling of it.

Hearing noise behind her with her keen senses she quickly let the ice vanish swiftly before anyone could notice.

Standing up she turned around to see two slightly, breathless demons jumping down from separate trees, landing on the floor in equal time.

"I believe we both won," the tallest of the two answered with amusement.

"You cheated fox, you used your youki, and this was intentionally supposed to be a race," the shortest one answered with amusement that rivaled the redhead.

Kurama chucked gently. "I never said that I wasn't going to use youki, besides you joined in as well, call it even, if you will.

"Hn," Hiei answered.

Kurama looked over at the smiling Yukina and walked towards her, bowing as he said his hello politely. Kurama looked at her carefully, noting that there was a small tint of sadness on her face, barely noticeable and open to those with expert perception. Hiei stood beside Kurama, looking at Yukina with softened eyes that quickly faded.

Yukina bowed at both Kurama and Hiei. "Good afternoon Kurama and Hiei."

Hiei nodded. Yukina understood Hiei's nod as a greeting and gave Hiei one of her innocent smiles of joy, making Hiei somewhat wince.

"Have the others arrived Yukina?" Kurama asked when he noticed Hiei's slight discomfort.

"No, they haven't. Shall we walk to Genkai's temple, they should be arriving soon."

Kurama nodded as they all began to walk towards it.

"Would you two prefer some water than tea when we get there since I see that you've been racing?"

"Yes, that would be perfect," Kurama, replied warmly.

"Yukina?"

Both Kurama and Yukina were both startled when they heard Hiei speak. Noticing this, Hiei wished he never had spoken.

Changing his reaction, Kurama gave a reassuring smile that encouraged Hiei to continue. Yukina looked over at Hiei. "Yes Hiei?"

"Before I arrived I noticed there was a raise in youki, your youki. It was more than you've ever used, did something happen?" he asked in a straight voice. Kurama grinned inwardly as he noticed a tint of concern.

Yukina looked down at the floor almost shamefully.

Seeing this Hiei regretted ever asked and quickly said. "You don't have to answer."

Yukina hesitated as she spoke, "I-I…I didn't mean to alarm you Hiei."

Kurama looked over at the two siblings. "I shall run over to the temple, there is something that I wish to say to Genkai. I had planned to come earlier, but time flew by and it's best that I do this as early as possible. I'll meet you two at the there," he said and speedily raced into the many trees.

'Liar kitsune,' Hiei thought.

"Bye Kurama," Yukina yelled out before he disappeared from view.

Hiei remained quiet. Yukina turned towards Hiei and looked at him momentarily.

"Hiei, thank you for worrying about me…earlier I used some of my ice abilities, I guess I just wanted a little bit of home.

Hiei inwardly was disgusted about the place; he despised it, but kept that to himself.

"You used a large amount of youki, are you tired?" he asked and was a bit surprised that Yukina was fine after the amount she used. He didn't know that she carried that much power within her.

Yukina looked down at the floor for comfort.

"I…well…I do have more energy than most people believe…I once went to a wise koorime, she had great power…she was gifted with the power to see within…and tell those their strengths, all her predictions became true…alls strengths and weaknesses were true. She told me that I held great power…more than a koorime should have…she thought it was because of my father. She seemed shocked of this news…she-she…didn't get to tell anyone of it…she was already old…and she died the following day of a natural death, but I feel like I'm the one who led her to her death…she was so shocked and gave me…such a dirty look…and told me I wasn't one of them…that I carried the blood of a fire demon," she cried out, revealing a burden that she kept locked within herself for so long. By now she fell to her knees and began sobbing immensely, causing many tear gems to scatter.

Hiei was taken aback by this information. He looked at his sobbing sister in shock. Quickly, he composed himself as he kneeled down in front her. Grabbing her chin, he lifted it up to make eye contact with his expressionless eyes.

"The elder's death was not of your fault, she died naturally, and her time was near. Even if you didn't go to her, she still would have dies, her predestined death lied near, you couldn't alter that," he said reassuringly.

Yukina wiped her tear-streaked face and stood up. Once calmed down she turned towards Hiei. Hiei kneeled down to the ground and picked all the gems that were cried. He took out a small pouch that he carried in his cloak. After putting them in he handed it to Yukina.

"Thank you Hiei," she said kindly as she took hold of the bag. Opening it she took one out and handed it to Hiei. "Please accept this Hiei."

Hiei grabbed the tear gem and looked at curiously and slowly mumbled a thank you that Yukina barely heard but identified.

* * *

Kurama sat down on the floor as he drank the reminding of his cold water.

"Thank you Genkai-san for the water, it was greatly appreciated."

"So the twins are still out, the dimwit and oaf haven't yet arrived and not to mention Koenma," she said ignoring Kurama's comment.

"They should be arriving shortly."

Hearing the door open they turned to see Yukina and Hiei enter together.

Genkai picked herself up and walked out of the room. "I'll be return when the meeting begins," she said before she left.

When Genkai vanished Yukina turned to Kurama and Hiei. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Kurama smiled and told her that he already had his drink and Hiei shook his head for he didn't want to make his sister go to such troubles for the sake of him.

"Okay, everybody should be coming, so I'm going to prepare something for dinner," she said cheerfully.

"That'll be fine, I'll be awaiting the rest of the teams appearance outside." Turning to Hiei he asked, "Will you be joining me Hiei?"

"Hn," Hiei said as he walked outside ahead of Kurama outside.

Kurama got up and trailed right behind Hiei. Both walked towards a large oak tree that provided decent shade. Kurama sat down with his back supported by the tree. Hiei looked at the redhead for a moment deciding whether he should sit alongside the kitsune. Within seconds he sat down beside the kitsune, close enough where every movement they made would cause them to make contact.

"I'm hoping you don't mind that I forced the invitation, I just presumed that you wouldn't want to be inside."

"Hn."

Kurama smiled as he stared at Hiei, looking at his features. He didn't understand what made him want to be so close to Hiei, he always longed his company and couldn't help but feel a piece of him missing when Hiei was gone.

Hiei took out a tear gem from his cloak, the one that Yukina gave him earlier. He handed it to the fox and asked, "Fox, do you see anything abnormal about the gem."

Kurama took a careful gaze, but didn't see anything wrong with it. It looked normal, the way the gem of a koorime should look.

"No, but I could be mistaken, why do you ask about Yukina's tear gem?" Kurama asked as he handed back the tear gem.

"She cried earlier. According to her an old hag in the past told her that she was tainted with the blood of a fire demon and had power that surpassed a koorime," he said in hatred. Hiei trusted the fox, with anybody else he would never say as much.

"It isn't very surprising, Yukina and you are twins. She had to carry some blood of your father. The koorime elders were too dense to realize that piece of information, but it was fortunate that they did. You shouldn't dwell on it. Are you worried about it?"

"No, she was only a mere, damn old hag."

Changing the subject Hiei asked, "Are you still hurting fox?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I feel better. Hiei, what exactly did you put on me?"

Hiei grinned. "A rare potion by the name of machuke."

Kurama was in shock by this piece of information. "Where did you get that, its extremely rare? Hiei, you should not have used it on me."

"…Hn."

Kurama smiled kindly as he realized he couldn't argue with the fire demon. "Thank you Hiei."

Hiei began to feel the blood rise to his face when he heard Kurama's tone of voice and when he looked up at him his cheeks blazed redder.

Kurama looked at Hiei, he wanted to grab him. He couldn't resist him anymore. He wanted to lean towards him, hug him tight, and kiss him passionately. He would have done so if it weren't for the loud yell of Yusuke's.

Kurama fell out of his little trance. Cold realization struck him hard when he collected all his thoughts, his cravings, and desires that all linked to Hiei. 'I…I'm beginning to have feelings for… Hiei." He looked down as his heart began to ache. He knew he could never have Hiei for Hiei wasn't the type for such things. '…This is bad,' was his last thought.

"Hey Kurama and Hiei, ya coming," he heard Yusuke call out. Everybody was already at the entrance of the temple.

Kurama was deep in thought that he failed to realize that everybody was there and the entire ruckus they had made while Kurama was thinking. Hiei looked at Kurama curiously with some concern.

"Care to share what's gotten you so nervous,"

Kurama looked at Hiei as his cheeks glowed a light shade of pink. "It's nothing, really, we shall go inside."

Hiei detected Kurama's lie, but shrugged it off as he followed the redhead inside.

Two brothers walked into a cold dark room where their master sat waiting. They stood in front of him covered in injuries from the day before. They smoothly bent down to bow. Looking up they see their master looking at them in disapproval.

"You've left me waiting impatient. Did you find any new information and get rid of the detectives?"

Standing straight again one answered. "No, but we did get some information of the one you're looking for, Yoko Kurama. We didn't know of his exact location or of his appearance. We found out that he's linked up with one of the detectives, the fire demon. Kurama is now around fifteen to sixteen years of age, not sure which. He has bright red hair that's past his shoulders with locks and green eyes. Slender body that looks like a female. He's a ningen, looks and feels weak, but he's talented with his whip. He wears the same uniform that Kamari wears so its now clarified that he goes to that school," Kokuyo answered.

"Are you sure of this, I want no mistakes, if there are you're lives will be taken away with pure pain."

"Yes master," the other brother answered.

"Very well Sakobe, I'll take your word for it."

Sakobe the other brother, nodded faintly as he went to go stand next to Kokuyo.

"It's declared that the group of demons you sent have all been destroyed."

"I see. Kamari, come forth," their master said expressionless.

A teenage girl came out with a grin over her face. She wasn't disguised as a ningen no more. This time she had the dark raven hair that was straight with curly tips. Her eyes were black with tints of red. She still had the same fair skin with the perfect body, but with an addition of bat wings; she was a bat demon.

"I heard the description that they gave, I know exactly who they're talking about. He goes by the name of Shuuichi Minamino at his ningen school. I had him today, but I had no idea it was he. He's not what I expected; I thought you said he was a sex god, he rejected me," she said the last words coldly. She was hoping to play with the youko once he was found, but it seemed that would be hard to accomplish.

"This is very interesting," their master said with excitement. "After all these years and I've found him. He hid well and now he has this slip up, very unlike him, you all are dismissed. We plan tomorrow.

All three walked out to their master's wishes with pleased satisfaction.

"At last Yoko, You act carelessly again, just like the time you died," the master said. "I'm coming for you, its time you paid for what you did."

* * *

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Okay, I finished yet another chapter and its longer, I hope I can keep this up O.O. If it sounds weird it's because I don't know where exactly I'm going with this story for I'm making it up as I go. I've noticed that my story progresses too slow, that I'm doing every single moment of the day. Do you think I should continue like this or make it a bit faster? Give me your opinions. Well, I hope this chapter was okay, I really doubt it though. Please reply, I would really appreciate your replies, all replies are welcomed. Thank you

_Anikara

* * *

_


	7. Genkai's Temple

* * *

Truth Be Told

* * *

By: Anikara 

Warning: There will be small hints of yaoi, but that's hardly a warning. 

Hello everyone, I've finally updated at last. I'm sorry that I took so long, I've had so much to do and I've started a new fan fiction, so my updates aren't going to be often. Sorry if this chapter isn't all that good, it was kind of rushed and I'm making up the story as I go. I want to thank all my reviewers; all your reviews were read and greatly appreciated. Well I hope that you all review! Well, here's the story. 

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Genkai's Temple

* * *

**

"Yukina-Chan?" Kuwabara shouted loudly as he entered Genkai's temple. Light footsteps were heard on the wooden floor and all looked up to see a smiling Yukina.

"Yukina-Chan! You're here," Kuwabara said as he pulled out the roses he had been protecting since the time he had gotten them. Kuwabara turned beat red as he pushed the flowers near Yukina's hands.

"Hello Kuzama, these are very pretty, are they for me?" Kuwabara nodded in embarrassment and quickly forgot the lines he had been practicing.

The door opened as Kurama came walking in with a slightly flushed face. Hiei was right behind him with the frown he commonly held upon his tough features. He looked up and growled lightly to himself once he saw Kuwabara handing over a bouquet of roses over to his sister. 'Damn Oaf,' he said mentally to himself.

Kurama picked up his hand and laid it gently over Hiei's shoulder to sooth the anger that boiled within the little fire demon. Hiei growled, but slowly dismissed the small exchange that was currently going on with Kuwabara and Yukina.

Yukina grabbed the roses gently and rewarded Kuwabara with a pleasant smile. "Thank you Kuzama-kun," she said with a soft voice, as her eyes softened more than believed possible. Turning to the group she flashed them a bright smile. "I'll be right back, I'm going to put these in a vase," she said to them all before she ran out the room gradually.

"Aawww, did you see the face she made for you, Kuzama-kun," Yusuke teased as he burst out laughing. Kuwabara's face turned into a darker shade or red as he told Yusuke to shut up.

Hiei couldn't help but get angry all over again as he turned towards Yusuke with a strong glare. Yusuke was about to pull a joke out, but as soon as he opened his eyes and saw Hiei's menacing glare, he shut his mouth speedily. But all was too late as Keiko slapped Yusuke roughly before she could even realize that he had already stopped at the last second.

Yusuke fell to the floor hard with a loud thud that echoed throughout the large room. Yusuke looked up at Keiko with a glare as he rubbed his chin softly.

"Why the hell did you go doing that for, I had already stopped laughing!" Yusuke yelled over at Keiko.

Keiko remained quiet for a brief moment before her anger flared up. "You deserved that Yusuke! You should not have laughed at Kuwabara like that!"

Kurama smiled lightly at the group as their feud progressed. He looked over at Hiei with mixed emotions. His smile disappeared from his face as he began to think of the small hiyoukai.

Hiei looked at the group with slight disgust. 'Stupid ningens,' he thought to himself. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he knew suddenly that someone was looking over at him. His eyes narrowed to the left and noticed that the kitsune was the owner of those prying eyes.

Kurama's heart skipped a beat as he caught the hiyoukai's eyes. He gave off one of his trademark smiles to cover up the embarrassment he felt for being caught. His head turned towards Yusuke who was picking himself off the wooden floor.

Yusuke turned towards Kurama. He forgot the anger he had just felt towards Keiko as soon as he saw the slightly flushed face of Kurama.

"What's up with your face, catching a fever?" His face brightened as his concerned face lit up with a smirk. "Don't tell me that was a blush. The almighty Yoko Kurama has blushed!" Keiko sighed as she walked sat silently on a mat.

Kurama looked at Yusuke with astonishment, but that vanished as he regained control. "Yusuke, don't jump onto conclusions, I am not feeling all that well, perhaps it is a fever. Don't misinterpret it as a blush," he said calmly.

Hiei looked over at Yusuke and Kurama as he listened to the conversation that erupted from the two. His eyes looked over curiously at the two. 'Kurama has been acting strangely lately.'

Yusuke grinned. "Sure, what ever you say," he teased. Kurama frowned somewhat, then eagerly turned to see Yukina as she entered the room.

"Keiko, can you assist me in the kitchen?" Yukina asked sweetly.

Keiko lifted herself up from the mat. She was glad that she would have someone to speak to other than hearing the group's ramblings. "Sure," she said as she walked out of the room towards the kitchen with Yukina.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Well, we're left alone and the toddler and grim reaper haven't came yet, ya have anything in mind to do?"

Kuwabara stood up. "Yeah, since we're all bored we should… maybe, we can play a game, uh…how about…"

"Speak for yourself oaf, I don't plan to wait here. I have no time for childish ningen games, entertain yourself with your useless ways, they'll suit your non-intellectual mind perfectly," he grunted as open the door to go outside.

Kuwabara stared with a blank expression, and then it turned to a scowl. "Why that little shrimp…"

"Kuwabara, stop talking to yourself, he has obviously left," Yusuke said with a grin.

"Shut up Urameshi!"

Yusuke smiled wickedly. "And if I don't," he replied with great amusement.

"Urameshi, I'm warning you!"

"Aahhh, I've been threatened by the almighty Kuzama Kuwabara, I should cringe in fear," Yusuke started in hope of provoking Kuwabara. It was boring and he wanted some entertainment.

It worked to Yusuke's delight. Kuwabara pounced off his mat towards Yusuke as he threw his large arm around Yusuke's throat. Yusuke grinned. 'This could be fun.'

Kurama watched silently as the two teenagers wrestled upon the ground. He looked over towards the door.

'…Hiei…Would you be offended if I were to declare my feelings toward you. I haven't noticed this entire time, but I…I love you. I've always had, since the first time I met you. My feelings grew for you as time passed, but I was unaware of it. And now…I understand. You told me once that love was for the weak and I believe you still go by that line, but would it be all that bad if you were to let it overwhelm you?'

His head turned to the large thud against the floor. It seemed that Kuwabara finally knocked Yusuke to the floor. 'He must be going easy on him,' Kurama said to himself with a light smile.

Yusuke looked up at the grinning Kuwabara. "Is that all you got, felt like be hit by a feather. Damn Kuwabara, you're punches have no affect.'

Kuwabara's grin dropped and was then formed into a deep frown.

"Just shut up, okay!"

"Why won't you both shut up, we have affairs to discuss," came a teenage voice as the door opened.

"Yes! We're late as it is," came another teenage voice, yet this one was that of a female.

"Sheesh, what took you so long toddler, I was beginning to get bored," Yusuke said with annoyance evident in his voice.

"Yeah Botan, I need to be getting home, Shizuro won't be to happy that I'm going back home late.

Kurama looked over at Koenma with annoyance that he held as well. It was getting late and no doubt his family were awaiting his return so that he may explain the events that happened yesterday. His stepfather was probably angry that he skipped off in the morning and skipped again that afternoon; he wouldn't be all that pleased if he were to delay it further.

"Yes Koenma, we must discuss the latest events as soon as possible, this meeting has been delayed for too long already," Kurama said coolly, ignoring to be formal.

"I agree, are you the only people present?"

Genkai walked in from the door as she sat down on a mat, seconds later Hiei walked in from that same door.

'Interesting, did Hiei just have a talk with Genkai?' Kurama questioned himself.

"We're all present now," Genkai said as she turned towards Koenma and Botan. "Now, let's begin."

The teenage Koenma nodded his head. "As you already know, there are the sudden appearances of demons, strong demons, nonetheless. The tunnel to Makai that Sensui created had not been closed in time, well; actually it wasn't monitored correctly to be precise. Without our knowledge an S-class demon entered Ningenkai along with several others. We're not certain of the other demon's power, but I believe that there were both low and high A-class demons that follow him. Since we do have boundaries, A-class and higher demons haven't been able to escape to the realm of Nigenkai. Now that they have, things are going to get very grim for the humans residing here in Nigenkai."

Kurama was a bit shocked by the news. High-class demons were roaming Ningenkai and no doubt that they are after him. His eyes widened as he began connecting some of the dots. First came Kamari, the demon he just discovered recently. She had just transferred to his school about a month ago. She had been searching for someone, going from one male to another.

His assumptions from yesterday were right, she was searching for him this whole time; she must be working for the S-class demon that Koenma mentioned. She's strong, A-class to be exact, so that'll explain her reason for masking her youki signal so well. 'Her powers might be that of mind, which might enhance her abilities.'

The demon brothers that Hiei and he had encountered the day before were ones to be taken into consideration. "Hiei…he revealed my name that night…and I used my trademark rose whip…I completely revealed myself to my enemy…" Kurama thought to himself.

"We now know that the leader of these demon goes by the name of Lord Yukio. He's known to be gruesome yet gentle. He's very powerful and needs to be stopped," Koenma said.

Kurama stared at Koenma momentarily. 'Yukio, a familiar name, who is he? Who can that be…Yukio…' Kurama's face paled slightly. '…I remember…this is worse then I expected...'

"He is residing here in this city, as you obviously might know."

'…He's known to be a deadly enemy, personal experience tells me that…'

"I think I might know where his exact location might be."

'…He's my enemy from the past…'

"So, I'm going to need you all to go. I want you all together."

'…One that enjoys toying with minds…'

"Tomorrow sounds like an excellent day to investigate further, the sooner the better." Koenma turned towards Botan. "Botan you shall lead them there, but stay as far as possible."

'…One that likes to set traps…'

"I have no other information to provide you all with."

'…This could be one of his traps…'

"So it is agreed, tomorrow it is."

"Kurama, is there something you wish to tell us, your face tells all," Genkai asked.

Kurama looked up and closed his eyes softly. "No, but I do want to ask a question. This S-class demon of which you speak of, how did you get his whereabouts?"

"We do have our own private spies and they have told me that the place, where you all shall be going to, looks suspicious."

"We shouldn't act too rash, this could be a trap, we can't afford to walk into a trap foolishly," Kurama said.

"Yeah, Kurama can be right!" Yusuke said as he jumped into the conversation.

Kuwabara sat up. "Yeah! Fox-boy is right!"

"Kurama…not all demons are strategists. Do you happen to know this particular demon, if you do we must be told." Koenma asked.

Kurama narrowed his eyes to some extent. "I don't need to be familiar with the demon, it is just wise to take precautions for we don't have much information over this demon or the demons he has employed."

"Kurama, are you okay?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama rubbed the temples of his forehead. "Yes, I am." Kurama got up and headed towards the door. "I just need some fresh air." With that said Kurama walked out.

* * *

"What's wrong with fox-boy?" Kuwabara asked. 

Hiei looked at Kuwabara with annoyance. He disliked the nickname that Kuwabara bestowed upon his fox.

"Bakas," Hiei muttered.

Yukina walked in with Keiko right behind her. "Dinner is prepared and ready."

Botan lit up. "I forgot that you two might be here," she said as she joined Keiko and Yukina.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both got up. "I got first dibs!"

"What ever Urameshi! Show manners!" Kuwabara said loudly as he cut in front of Yusuke. Yusuke tripped over and fell, causing Kuwabara to fall along with him. Together there, they wrestled each other.

"Kuzama-kun, there's plenty of food," Yukina said as she stared down at the struggling boys disapprovingly.

"Yeah Yusuke! Behave yourself or you won't get any," Keiko said.

Kuwabara got up hastily and bowed to Yukina. "I'm sorry Yukina-chan."

"Wow, you really are hopeless," Yusuke teased as he grinned.

"Yusuke! I warned you. You won't be getting anything."

"Aawww, c'mon Keiko. I won't do it again. Sheesh, you're no fun."

"She did warn you Yusuke," Botan kidded.

Koenma sighed; this wasn't going the way he wanted it to.

* * *

"You should take what Kurama just said into consideration, Kurama may be right and most likely he is," Genkai said. 

"Yes, I know, but this needs to be taken care of now and quick. We can't waste any time, we don't even know Yukio's intentions."

Yukina came in. "Koenma-sama, Genkai-sama, will you be joining us for dinner?" Both nodded their heads.

Yukina turned over towards the small hiyoukai. "Hiei, you're more than welcomed to join us. I would really appreciate your presence at the table. Um, where's Kurama?" Yukina asked as she looked around the room.

"Hn. Outside, I'll go get him." With that said Hiei left without another word said. His sister had ways of luring him in like that; he had no choice in the matter, but to join her at the table with the rest of them. He wasn't going completely alone though, he was going to force Kurama into going as well; he had no desire to be left with a load of ningens, excluding his sister.

Yukina nodded, then left to join the rest.

"Is it just me or do you feel like Kurama isn't be all that truthful?" Koenma asked Genkai.

"The kitsune hasn't lied, but I do believe that he is keeping something from the rest of the group. A shame that he is so wise; yet, he makes the simplest mistake as to not inform his teammates of the extra information."

"He hasn't lied?"

"Take note that he answered your question carefully and didn't leave out loose ends. His answer to your question was that he didn't need to be familiar with the demon. That there… leaves many options opened for us to consider. Kitsune's can be… complicated at times."

"This mission is too big for him to be keeping personal grudges! I shall go talk to him right this instant."

Genkai looked over at the door. "That won't be necessary, he will come and tell. Not all his teammates are blinded from the truth. There is a certain demon that he keeps informed."

"I see. Well shall we go, I believe the food is calling my name," Koenma said with a smile.

He got up and led the way. Genkai was right behind him as she took one last look at the door entrance. 'Hiei, Kurama…many things await the both of you."

* * *

Kurama was sitting against the same tree he had been with Hiei earlier. It brought some comfort that Hiei and he had sat beside this tree. It was where he realized his feelings for the short hiyoukai, just recently. 

It was already getting dark outside, by the time he got home it would be late and he told his mother that wouldn't happen. He sighed heavily to himself.

He already carried enough burdens on his shoulders, now he just received news that a S-class demon is roaming ningenkai, and not just any demon, but a demon of his past…his enemy.

He felt a presence nearing him, a familiar warm one. He didn't look up to see who it was, he already knew.

"Hello Hiei, I believe there is a reason for you being here, is there not?"

"Hn. Yukina has set dinner."

"I see… I'll be there momentarily, you may go on ahead of me if you wish."

"Hn."

It remained quiet for a few minutes.

"They're suspicious of me, aren't they? I made it too obvious that I have knowledge of what's going on."

"Obviously. I presume you've gained extra knowledge since the last time we spoke of this," he encouraged.

"Yes, I believe I have. I've realized many things today. Some good, bad, and both."

Hiei looked up at Kurama inquisitively, the fox was sly and he could add meaning to his words. Hints within words should be taken wisely and Kurama obviously had something small hidden within his words.

Hiei remained quiet as his way of letting Kurama know to continue.

"Yukio is a past enemy of which I loathe, he took something of great value from me as I did him. Call it personal, but I do want my revenge. That is my reason for not revealing what I know to the rest."

"They will expect some answers."

"They'll receive their answers, it just won't contain the full package of all the information I know."

Hiei smirked, "figures."

"The demon known as Yukio likes to set up pieces to fit a puzzle, like a game. He outsmarted me once, when I was younger. A friend and I had stolen an artifact of great power and assessment; the price was that my valued friend died in the process. We were set up, in a game of his personal enjoyment, like chess pieces upon a chessboard. It was my fault that he died," Kurama said as he bent his head downwards with emotional eyes.

"You're speaking of your old friend Kuronue."

Kurama nodded slightly, but Hiei caught it. He put his hand on top of Kurama's shoulder, a very uncharacterized movement. Kurama acknowledged that was Hiei's most outward way of showing that he cared and that he wanted to pacify Kurama's state of mind.

Kurama smiled in appreciation, but said nothing for he didn't want to embarrass the hiyoukai.

Either way Hiei blushed and removed his hand slowly. He didn't know what got over him. He hated to see his fox in that kind of state. He wanted to keep on touching the fox and to sooth him in any way possible; the fact that he desired that scared him considerably.

"I'll reveal more in time, I believe we've delayed dinner."

Hiei nodded as he got up, as did Kurama. Together they walked up the few stairs and entered the temple.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Yay, another chapter completed! Well I hope you liked that and I hope that my writing has improved. In one of my reviews there was one that asked more of Kurama's family, don't worry, there will be. I just need to set up the story a bit before I do, okay. Updates are going to be hard to do, this is my last week of school and the worst one possible, sigh. Since summer is beginning I'm going to have a lot of time, unfortunately I will be away most of the time, but I will update every possible time. Please do review my story; it would be significantly cherished. Thanks. 

Anikara 

* * *


End file.
